DreamCatcher's
by Emerald-Meteor
Summary: Ever since Cagalli took the place as Head Representative of Orb, she began having frequent nightmares of the destruction of Orb, and the loss of her father. AsuCag AsuKira


**Dreamcatcher's**

Okay people, this is my first fic on this site so be nice! This is a simple one shot with some fluff, I'm not the best at writing this stuff so don't flame me. Their will be slight shounen-ai in this little fic of mine, I've warned you, if you don't like boy x boy stuff then please click on the back button!

**Summary: **Cagalli has returned to Orb after the cease fire of the terrible war in space. Ever since she took the place as Head Representative of Orb, she began having frequent nightmares of the destruction of Orb, and the loss of her beloved father, Uzumi Nara Athha. Can anyone soothe her nightime fears?

**Disclaimer: **sigh it's a pity I don't own Gundam Seed or any of it's characters, if I did, I would make sure that Azrael was shish-kabobed by Freedoms beam sabers! Mwuahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahem , anywho, on with the fic and enjoy!

Cagalli twisted and turned in her bed, calling out the names of her friends and father. Beads of sweat were all over her body, making her sheets stick to her lithe form, and making her gold locks of hair stick to her forehead.

She was walking through a dark alley in the middle of the night, not knowing where she was, or the horrors that lie at the end of the dark tunnel. She began running, a light sheet of sweat covering her body as she went as fast as she could.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. Suddenly a light began to form at the end of the alley, steadily growing in size as she ran towards it. The light suddenly engulfed her, blinding her for mere seconds before she was able to see what had been waiting for her at the end of the alley.

The blonde stifled a sob with her hand while her golden orbs took in the horror. The once peaceful nation of Orb, her home, was in ruins. Flames were eating everything in site, while strike daggers from the EAF shot down any living creature that moved.

There were civilians and lost soldiers running through the hills, the evacuation had been announced to late and over half of the population had met their untimely demise.

The former strike rouge pilot walked into the devastation, the thick smoke and blazing flames cutting off her air circulation. She fell to the ground choking, gasping for air.

"I can't breathe, someone……please……anyone, help me!" she managed to whisper before falling into the darkness that surrounded her.

Cagalli opened her eyes and stood up. She was watching herself and her father bicker. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she tried to move closer but her legs wouldn't comply.

'What the….?'

She looked up in time to see her father shove her into the Kusinagi before it launched into space, the Freedom and Justice taking hold and unleashing their firepower on the three persistent mobile suits from the EAF. Cagalli tried to scream out to her father to let him know that she was there and that he didn't have to push the self destruction button.

But it was too late, as Cagalli let out a silent scream, she slid down to her knees and watched as her father pushed the red button, and seconds later, was engulfed in flames. The force of it sent cagalli back into the darkness.

Cagalli bolted upright and just stared into the semi darkness of her room at her mansion in Orb. The moon's rays of light poured in through her open curtains and created an unearthly glow on her skin. The former MS pilot leaned back against her headbord and drew in her knees, wrapping her arms around them as she cried for her lost father.

She wiped away the tears on her face and crawled out of her queen sized bed. The blonde Goddess of Victory padded her way softly across the wooden floor and walked into the cool hallway of her huge mansion.

The halls of the huge manor were lit up by large windows at both ends of the halls, making it seem like it was day due to the large amount of moon light shinning through the open windows.

Cagalli walked up to a door and knocked softly on it so that she didn't awaken the other inhabitants in that particular hall. She heard a few noises coming from inside then heard a muffled reply.

"Come in." the voice sounded tired but alert.

The blonde quickly opened the door and stepped into the moonlit room. She closed the door behind her and quietly walked to the foot of the bed.

"Is something wrong?" the blue haired pilot asked her while sitting up in he's king sized bed.

"Nightmare." The simple statement sent shivers down the blondes spine, making her wrap her arms around her barely covered body in an attempt to warm herself.

Athrun's enhanced eye sight enabled him to see the shiver that shook Orbs princess. He moved over to one side of his bed, pulled back the covers and signalled her to join him.

Cagalli quickly walked to the side of his bed and crawled in beside him. The Justice pilot covered her with the comforter and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, pulling her into his warm embrace.

"Thanks Athrun……..for everything." She mumbled while closing her eyes and relaxing into his strong arms.

Suddenly the door to Athruns room flew wide open revealing a shivering form. Cagalli and Athrun sat bolt upright and stared at the shadowed form in the doorway, wondering who it was. pilots quickly recognized the stuttering frightened voice standing in the doorway.

"Kira?" they both asked in unision.

Said boy ran into the room and jumped onto the king sized bed, landing in between the former Justice pilot and the blonde princess. He quickly turned to face his childhood friend, and wrapped his arms around the blue haired beauty.

Cagalli just sat there and watched as her twin brother wrapped his arms around her bodyguard. In turn, she watched as Athrun wrapped his arms protectively around the brunette, mumbling sweet nothings into his ear to try and soothe his fear. The strike rouge pilot smiled and moved In next to her brother. She wrapped her arms around his chest and placed her head up against his warm back.

"We're always here for you Kira, we'll always be your dreamcatcher's, soothing your nightmares." She whispered into his hear.

_And that's it folks! I know this is short, but my hand is in pain from flipping over a four wheeler and scratching my hand on a sharp rock! I hoped you like and please review!_


End file.
